There are many situations in which it is desired to attach a member to another member where access is not possible from the other side of such members. Examples would be for attaching things to walls or to structural metal for steel studs which provide the support for walls of buildings. Another problem is how to attach cables to the back of computers to hold them in place without opening up the computer which would, in most instances, void the warranty thereof.